Crimen
by Diabla-LoK
Summary: Song fic de Cerati. Se qe a fanfiction no les gusta los song fics, pero bueno, esta avisado, quien no quiera leer no esta obligado. Harry relata s u absrda vida mujeriega.


_**Crimen**_

Dijeron que me convenía cambiar mi actitud antes de que todo acabara, antes de que fuera tarde e imposible de remediar. Mis amigos supieron aconsejarme, pero yo no supe aprender. Dijeron que perdería ese estilo de vida en lo que se pierde un suspiro. Porque es buena la vida con este estilo hasta que te das cuenta que nada es certero, porque no hay nadie con quien despertar, y que al mirarla uno sienta que no se equivocó, que vivió la vida como deseó y como lo hacía feliz a uno. Pero cuando las personas viven como yo, en nada serio, despiertan un día dándose cuenta que sus años se los robaron todas y cada una de las chicas que pasó por su cama y que ninguna de ellas está ahora para compartir la vida que le es feliz de a dos, pero miserable de a uno.

Es verdad que cada experiencia tiene su edad, yo por mi parte, tendría que haber experimentado esto de ser mujeriego, menos tiempo. Empecé como a los dieciocho y aún no termina (si puede decirse que continúa) y pasaron más de diecisiete años de ello. La verdad es que tuve una vida digna (en cuanto al amor) antes de revolucionarme como me revolucioné sin motivo. En el colegió estuve dos años con la única novia a la que pude llamar así, y que de verdad me hizo sentir bien. Ginny Weasley, la única hermana de mi mejor amigo, y casi hermana mía, pero luego de lo sucedido, bueno... me enamoré de ella. Y ¿Cómo no?, era hermosa, llena de vida, con una personalidad única y muy graciosa. Ella hacía que me sintiera bien en cualquier momento, incluso si me sentía mal, ella me demostraba que tan estúpidas eran las causas de mi mal humor.

Ahora que pienso y recuerdo, espero haberle dado algo bueno yo, porque hablándolo así, bueno... ella fue excelente para mí, pero en una relación hay dos y hubiera sido muy egoísta que yo esté bien con ella mientras ella sentía que yo no le servía para nada. Mejor dejar de pensar en ello, me sentiría peor de lo que ahora.

El hecho por el que escribo esto, es para que al menos ustedes reconozcan los errores de este tipo antes de vivirlo, ya que el mío no tiene solución. Así empieza.

Luego de esos dos maravillosos años juntos, supe que yo estaba cambiando, y supe ella cambiaría aún más. La verdad era que la amaba y mucho más de lo que recuerdo haber respirado. Pero la vida te juega malas pasadas y, uno las juega con diversión hasta que nota las consecuencias que acarrea.

Yo terminé mi séptimo año, y ella su sexto. Las vacaciones las pasamos juntos, como era casi siempre que podíamos. Recuerdo que fueron las mejores vacaciones a su lado e incluso de mi vida entera. Pero algo me incomodaba y ella lo notaba. El hecho de separarnos un año por obvia cuestión, me puso inseguro. Pensé que ella querría vivir nuevas experiencias y era lógico pensarlo ya que el molesto de su hermano guardabosques, no estaría con ella para vigilarla a diario. Y yo, por mi parte, no quería hacerme malasangre todos los días pensando si ella estaría o no con alguien más.

-Pero ¿Qué dices?- Se enojó- ¿Crees que porque no estás no te voy a amar, no voy a sentir lo que siento a tu lado?

-Solo digo que no quiero que cuando recuerdes tu séptimo año, de grande, pienses "que desperdicio, no hice nada bueno".

-Eres un idiota- dijo sin más, y nunca había estado más acertada- No puedo creer que luego de dos años dudes de lo que siento.

-No dudo de lo que sientes ahora, dudo de lo que luego sientas y de lo que puedas llegar a perderte que desees reclamarme luego.

-¿Por qué?- me miró fijo- ¿Hay algo de lo que tu te hayas quedado con ganas por mi culpa?, ¡Digo!, porque si estás tomando todas las precauciones conmigo, es porque antes te pasó y no pudiste hacer nada porque la estúpida Ginny estaba a tu lado, ¿ESO PASÓ?

-¡NO!, sabes que tu me haces más que bien, pero no sé si lo que tú me haces sentir, te lo transmito yo también, así que no me cuestiones más por favor, solo has lo que te pido...

-Alejarme, ¿eso me pides?

-Empiezas mañana, te sugiero que hagas tu bolso.

-Ya está hecho, no intentes librarte de mí...

-Necesito que me entiendas... esta etapa de tu vida es muy importante...

-Y por eso la quiero vivir contigo...

-Yo voy a estar con mis asuntos Ginny, tú con los tuyos... este año es importante porque te independizarás de mí, de tu hermano, y si vas a independizarte, tiene que ser por completo, no quiero estar yo en el medio para decirte que hacer o cuando vernos... no este año. Luego de eso, si de verdad somos los indicados para el otro, nos juntaremos de nuevo, considerando esto como una pausa a la relación, y si no, seguirá cada uno por su cuenta y habrá sido mucho mejor cortar el tema de raíz...

-¿Sabes que?, me cansé... ¡Te amo!, pero no voy a seguir discutiendo esto contigo, ¿quieres que terminemos?, ¡Bien!, ¡Aquí tienes!- rompió la cadena de su cuello que le había regalado el día que nos pusimos oficialmente de novios- ¡quédatela!, ¡dásela a la próxima a quien vayas a romperle el corazón!- Y sin más, se fue a otro lado, simplemente, lejos de mí.

Ese día no la vi más. Y al otro, partió sin despedirse... Me odie toda la vida por ello. Por lo que el resto del año me refugié en mis nuevos estudios, en mi pequeño trabajo, y en cuantas chicas y botellas de alcohol se me cruzaban. No creo que esa hubiera sido la visión que tenía para mi futuro al cortar con ella ese día, pero todo cambió cuando la vi arrancar la cadena y salir llorando. Si, el año pasó, pero entonces yo me había enterado de cuanto lloraba por mí y me sentí una basura. El único resguardo que encontré fue olvidarla, hacerme entender que lo mejor para ella, aunque para mí no lo fuera, era alejarme, porque no quería sentirme bien a su lado y que ella sufriera como sufría por mí. Luego yo me enteré que ella se puso de novia con alguien del colegio y eso fue peor, la extrañaba horrores, pero de alguna extraña forma, hacía luto acostándome con otras chicas, soñando que eran ella o, no lo sé, solo rogando que volviera a mí.

Al pasar el año la busqué solo indirectamente. Iba a la madriguera preguntando por Ron, cuando sabía donde estaba, pero siempre que iba, ella salía con el novio y volvía pasada la noche. Me resigné... la había perdido, y si ella no se interesaba por mí, era porque había tenido razón de un principio y, ella encontraría algo mejor adaptado a su cambio.

_**La espera me agotó**_

_**no se nada de vos**_

_**dejaste tanto en mí**_

_**En llamas me acosté**_

_**y en un lento degradé**_

_**supe que te perdí**_

_**¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer?**_

_**si no olvido, moriré**_

_**y otro crimen quedará**_

_**otro crimen quedará**_

_**sin resolver**_

Pasaban los años, muy de a poco al principio, los primeros tres años fueron los más largos que recuerdo haber vivido. Luego solo me adapté a la idea y decidí vivir mi vida como la creía querer vivir, cuando corté la relación con ella. Día a día, noche a noche, estaba acompañado, eso nunca me faltó, siempre me las rebuscaba para encontrar a alguna nueva, y sino, volvía a víctimas anteriores, eso no importaba. Pero desde que sentí que me faltaba no pude pasar un solo día, solo.

Casi ni me importaba enterarme de su vida, es más, cuando se mudó con el novio, fui a ver la casa con ellos y celebramos la adquisición juntos. Estaba feliz por ella, dejando atrás todo tipo de ajeno sentimiento a ella. Pero luego comencé a hacerme a cabeza y pensar que, de nunca haberla dejado sería yo quien ese día los invitaría al resto. Porque si por algún momento creí que yo había sido algo momentáneo en su vida, luego, y por el tiempo que duró su relación con el novio, y lo lento que hicieron todo, me di cuenta que ella no buscaba aventuras, buscaba el amor. Y yo como un idiota, lo dejé pasar por miedo, o por proyectar lo que yo quería en ella. Porque si ahora lo analizo, fui yo quien anduvo de aventuras y creo que ella lo pensó así y la herí más aún. No entonces, pero ahora hubiera deseado nunca dejarla, vivir en la seguridad de la pareja. Sonreír como ese estúpido sonreía y la abrazaba. Como ese idiota la besaba y la usurpaba.

_**Una rápida traición**_

_**y salimos del amor**_

_**tal vez me lo busqué.**_

_**Mi ego va a estallar**_

_**ahí donde no estás**_

_**oh… los celos otra vez**_

_**¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer?**_

_**si no olvido moriré**_

_**y otro crimen quedará**_

_**otro crimen quedará**_

_**sin resolver.**_

Ayer, fui a su casa, habiendo pensado todo lo que hoy sigo dudando y lo que hoy escribo. Ayer la visité con mi más sincera sonrisa, mi más sincero arrepentimiento y... solo conseguí herirla más. ¿Por qué será que cuando solo quiero acercarme y amarla solo consigo hacerla a un lado y herirla cada vez más? ¿Tan egoísta fui y soy que no me doy cuenta lo que es bueno para ella y no deduzco lo que ella busca y ansía de mí?. Lo eché todo a perder.

-Harry- sonrió más que nada de cumplido.

-¿Está tu esposo?- Nunca lo mencioné, pero con treinta y seis años, cuando yo recién caía en la cuenta que mi vida no iba en ninguna dirección y que quería sentar cabeza, ella ya lo había notado veinte años antes y había hecho algo al respecto. Estaba casada hacía unos cinco años y tenía ya dos pequeños hijos.

-No, no está ¿tenías algo que decirle?

-No, solo quería hablar contigo.

-¡oh!, pasa...- me dejó entrar y comenzó a contarme lo mal que había estado su semana, corriendo con los chicos y con las necesidades de su esposo- ... así que hoy él llevó a los niños al hospital y yo me quedé más sola que...- me miró- Pero tú no estás aquí para saber como fue mi semana ¿cierto?- negué con la cabeza.

-Pero si me interesa...- agregué.

-¿Qué sucede?

-No puedo más...

-¿Con que?

-Con esto...- Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y la besé. Lo ansiaba tanto, pero culminó en pocos segundos.

-¡¿Qué se supone que haces?!

-Solo, necesitaba...

-¿Qué?, ¿compañía?

-No... a ti.

-Yo no soy como las chicas que frecuentas, Harry. No entro en ese "target" y no lo quiero hacer tampoco.

-No estoy tratándote como a una. Solo quiero que sepas que todo lo que he hecho, lo hice por ti, por no verte sufrir. Cuando te dejé fue por ti, cuando te dejé de buscar al verte feliz, lo hice por ti... ¡Te hubiera secuestrado si por mi fuera!

-Pues a lo mejor no hubiera cambiado en nada. ¡Ese día lo dejaste bien claro todo, y yo lo supe entender, ahora no hay nada que pueda darte!

-Te extraño...

-Veinte años tardaste en extrañarme... parece que no me equivoqué en seguir con mi vida.

-No, te extraño desde que te dejé...

-Pues no fuiste muy valiente.

-No tienes idea de lo que me costó venir hasta aquí...

_**No lo sé**_

_**cuanto falta no lo sé**_

_**si es muy tarde no lo sé**_

_**si no olvido, moriré**_

_**que otra cosa puedo hacer?**_

_**que otra cosa puedo hacer?**_

_**Ahora sé lo que es perder...**_

-Me imagino, te costó mucho caminar unas treinta cuadras y tener las agallas de plantarte en mi casa queriendo reclamarme algo que no te pertece hace ya dos décadas... Lo dejaste ir, tengo una vida, tengo una familia, soy feliz y lo sabes, y encima tienes la decencia de venir a decirme que todo lo que haces lo haces por mí. ¡ERES UN EGOÍSTA!... todo lo que YO hice, lo hice por ti, ¿o acaso crees que ese día no seguí discutiendo porque no quería verte más?. No seguí la discusión porque sabía que iba a convencerte de hacer las cosas a mi manera pero tú no serías feliz. ME ALEJE DE TI POR TI...

-Yo fui quien consideró el hecho de volver...

-Pero lo consideraste una vez que me necesitaste... ¿no lo entiendes?. El haberme ido a buscar a mi casa un año después, el apartarte cuando yo estaba con alguien más, y el venir ahora aquí con Dios sabe que excusa, lo hiciste por ti... ¡Porque no puedes estar solo!, y te diste cuenta que Ron y Hermione tenían razón al decirte que esa vida no te duraría más que los pocos años de tu encanto físico- respiró- Hazme un favor... ya que no hiciste nada verdaderamente por mí, empieza ahora y demuéstrame lo contrario... ¡Vete y no regreses más buscando lo que buscas hoy!. ¡No puedo creer que pensaras que dejaría mi vida con John, ni a mis hijos, que son los únicos que de verdad se preocupan por mí...!. No tienes una idea de todo lo que te has perdido en esta vida, por tu estúpida soberbia. ¡VETE!.

Sus palabras resonaban en mi cabeza. La vi llorar y, esquivando mis impulsos de abrazarla y consolarla por (sé que suena estúpido) lo que yo había causado, salí de allí, dándome cuenta que todo lo que pensé que era correcto, era un error, y que todo lo que pensé que era bueno para ella, la hería profundamente. Mi único desahogo hoy... es escribir esto.

_**Otro crimen quedará**_

_**otro crimen quedará**_

_**sin resolver...**_


End file.
